Hesitating
by Snapple Heart
Summary: He betrayed her. She trusted him. He tries to apologize. She rejects him. Takes place after Season finale 2, what I think should happen. [Eventual Zutara] Chapter 3 is up! R
1. Internal Conflict

**Warning: Slight spoilers for season finale, you've been warned!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, if I did I wouldn't have let Zuko take a wrong turn at the crossroads.**

**A/N Okay so this is my take on what should happen in Season three. Thanks to Zuko curses underbreath I now have to kill all of my past fanfic's. Anyways please R&R! **

"Azula, is that a new tunic? I love that you are fashion conscience as well as a master bender!" The irritably happy voice of Tai Lee once again addressed the sinister form of the Fire nation princess.

Azula merely grunted.

'If she compliments Azula one more time I'll show her how to really bend.' Zuko thought, quickly dousing the flame that had popped up on his right hand.

They were now on their way to the Fire nation, Zuko, Tai Lee, Azula, and a group of Dai Li agents. Azula had chosen Mai to remain in Ba Sing Se. All three were mounted on ostrich horses.

Zuko rode slightly behind the two girls, not wanting to invite some awkward conversation.

'At least when I traveled with Uncle there was someone to talk to,' and remembering his thirst added, 'and make tea.'

'Wait – I should not be thinking about him. He is of no importance to me.'

'But he is, isn't he.' a small voice stated, though he did his best to ignore it.

- -

"This will do, Dai Li make three earth tents, and Zuko go collect some timber for a fire." Azula ordered, eyes resting on what had been a small glade of trees, though she had changed that in a matter of seconds.

"Wh--," Zuko stopped himself, about to object. Did he really have a choice? No he did not.

Obediently he walked into the surrounding forest. After walking a while he took a seat on a small boulder.

Introspectively he muttered to himself, "What have I done? Everywhere I go I am a prisoner. Now even Uncle will not trust me, nor the avatar, or my sister. I am a complete idiot!"**A/N cough cough** he repeated his voice in a harsh whisper,

"What have I done?"

**--**

**A/N I know you're probably wondering, "Where's the Zutara?" Don't worry it's coming ) I'm usually not one to rush into things. Remember to reply!!**


	2. Broth Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA**

**Okay so chapter two's up, sorry its horrible...I needed to get them on the ground somehow. I'm suffering from severe writer's block today, and I hope you can see where this is all leading.**

**Thankyou all so much for the wonderful replies!! You awesome readers are what keeps us writers going.**

"If Momo doesn't stop _now_ I'm going to chop her up, throw her in a stew and serve it to Bosko." Sokka growled as he tried to bat the lemur from his head in vain, where Momo sat pulling one hair after another from Sokka's head.

At the mention of his name Bosko looked up but seeing no food laid down with a slightly downcast look.

Toph, Sokka, Katara, the Earth King, Aang, Bosko, and Momo were all in various positions atop a flying Appa.

Through gritted teeth Toph snarled, "Aang if you don't get me down on the ground now _you'll_ be the one being served to Bosko."

The bear looked up once more, to be disappointed yet again.

Aang sighed and complied, "All right, yip yip Appa, but only for an hour. We need to get away from Ba Sing Se as soon as possible; we're still relatively close…"

--

The moon was high when Katara awoke. Looking around to see everyone was still asleep she silently slipped out of her sleeping bag. After extinguishing the fire used to cook that night's supper, broth once again, she quietly exited the clearing the group was camping in.

Retracing her steps from earlier that day she found herself standing before a fairly large pond. Upon seeing the peaceful throbbing of the water before her, being pulled in and out by the full moon, by Yue, she relaxed.

"Why can't our world be like this?" She wondered aloud.

She stretched out her arms, gaining momentum and as quietly as possible began to bend the water with her will.

**Be sure to read the next chapter I have a feeling something important might happen, but what do I know I'm just an author ;). Reply please!!**


	3. Dousing the Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender **

**Okay chapter three's up, definately better than the previous chapter, boy was that a drag. Anyways I won't bore you for too long, just remember while reading this that this story is labeled 'Zutara'. Remember to R&R!!**

--

Picking up yet another dead tree limb Zuko stopped suddenly when the sound of rushing water met his ears. Peering through the trees he could barely make out the form of someone bending the water.

'The water peasant!' He quietly set down the timber he had been clutching and began to silently make his way through the trees, a small voice whispered, 'but she's not a peasant is she?"

--

Hearing a crack behind her, Katara showed no hesitation in hurling a wall of ice daggers at whomever lurked in the shadows of the forest. She gasped as a flash of orange light flared, creating a cloud of steam and the face of a traitor.

"Zuko." Katara stated coldly, sapphire eyes flashing.

Zuko began to step back slightly but stopped himself. Those which he had last seen had looked at him with something special in them, had it been hope, pity, or something else he did not know. Now they flashed not with anger, but with pure hatred.

--

"Hello to you too Katara." Zuko watched as she flinched slightly at her name, his head held high in slight arrogance.

"Spoiled prince."

"Water peasant."

"Hotheaded jerk."

"Common beggar."

"Honorless traitor."

How had they come to this? He seemed to have taken a step backward, not forward. Having heard her last insult he lurched forward, bending as he moved.

She regaled by blocking and attacking with the water of the pond next to her. Parying the attacks he calmly observed the waterbender, searching for a weak spot.

'Ahh there it is!' She was concentrating her element to her left side leaving her right vulnerable. 'Just a little closer and…'

The prince jumped to the left and rose his hand to strike, but for some reason hesitated.

--

Seeing her opponent pause Katara released her fury at Zuko upon Zuko, the pond water freezing him to the nearest tree, being careful to add more ice every once and a while to prevent his escape.

"Long time no see Zuko." she spat the name, using the cold tone so foreign coming from her mouth.

"You realize you're no better than Jet. For the spirits' sakes I trusted you, I though you had change! After all you did to Aang, to me I forgave you!"

The waterbender paused and glared at the immobilized prince.

"You were friends with Jet?"

"More than friends." He heard her murmuring to herself before continuing on her rampage, "That's none of your concern traitor. I confided in you, I tried to help you, but then you turned against what little hope offered to you and chose to ally with your sister."

She paused once again before continuing, her voice as cold as the ice encasing Zuko, "For that, I hate you."

--

**After freezing Zuko to a tree, I couldn't resist adding a Jet reference - Zutara people! Remember that I'm still building up to it. Hope you're enjoying it! Thankyou all who are replying so much! You all make my day!! R&R**


End file.
